


3. "Please don't leave."

by leonardwatch



Series: drabbles that i gone and did [3]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardwatch/pseuds/leonardwatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's holding on to your jacket as you try to leave, and you're tired of him talking about things you wish he'd leave alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. "Please don't leave."

**Author's Note:**

> *banging fists on table* MORE DRABBLES! MORE DRABBLES! MORE
> 
> just more stuff from tumblr, my tumblr is @osomatsuwusan
> 
> prompt: fave xiaolin showdown ship (jack and omi) + 3 ("Please, don't leave.")

He’s at it again. He’s done it a few other times before, but this time he’s really persistent. He really believes you can turn over to the side of good, that it’s better for you. Yeah, as if that’s going to happen.

“But you have tried before!” Omi says loudly as he walks behind you.

You sigh. You keep walking forward, getting rather annoyed as you respond, “As I’ve said before, I was going to betray you from the beginning, Chrome-dome.”

Okay, that was a lie. You might have actually have tried to turn good after being rejected by Chase for that apprenticeship, but that was one time, and you did betray them in the end! It’s no use defending it, however, because now he’s set on using it to try and have you become good.

“But Jack--”

“But nothing,” you interrupt, stopping and turning to face him. “Listen Omi, I’m not turning good. I’m evil, deep down, so just save your breath and stop trying. We’re nothing but enemies, and that’s how it’s always gonna be.” You then turn away to fly off, but suddenly there’s a tug on your jacket that stops you.

You turn your head to see that it’s, of course, Omi holding on to the end of your jacket, looking at you with sad eyes.

“Jack Spicer, please, don’t go,” he starts. “I know why you’re evil. You feel small and insecure, and you think that being evil and conquering the world is going to fix that! And it won’t! With my help, you won’t fail at being good; you don’t have to fear that!”

You hate that he’s bringing that up again. You’ve already been over this with yourself, that’s not how you feel at all. You really are just evil, and yet, here Baldy is, still insisting that’s true.

“You should instead work for the forces of good! I assure you, it will be much better for you, and how you feel! You--”

“Yeah, yeah, sure, I’ll consider it,” you say sarcastically. You then ask yourself if he could understand that it was sarcasm, but since he is still looking at you with those sad eyes, as if you’re something to be pitied, that he did. You ask, “Now are you going to let me go?”

There’s a pause for a moment. He looks like he's going to let go or give up for a moment, but then he tries again, "Jack, please listen--"

Alright, you’ve had enough of this. Why didn’t you just do this sooner? You take the Wu from your jacket, and with a shout of “Ruby of Ramses!” you have him letting go of your jacket, moving backwards and crashing into a tree. Once you’re free, you’re flying off now.

Really, you’re not in the mood to have your emotions and how you’re “really” feeling being brought out into the open. Not ever since that showdown where Omi brought it up to begin with. Yet there’s no doubt in your mind that what you did probably hurt Chrome-dome’s feelings, and you shouldn’t care, but you kind of do. Ugh, why do you have to think about these things? You’re evil, period. Why Omi couldn’t just leave it at that?

You let out another sigh. You’re not in the mood to deal with this. The important part is that you avoided him again on this issue. Now if only he could stop pestering you on this “becoming good” nonsense.


End file.
